The Park with The Broken Promise
by Angelacakes
Summary: Genji Shimada, a man who wants to surpass his brother in life, is given the opportunity to do so, by working part time in an Amusement Park Business, if he fails his reputation will fall, and if he succeeds his dreams will come true, however The Park is simply too Magical for his unbelieving eyes, it will take a down to earth owner to make him believe.


**_The Park With Broken Promises_**

.

.

.

Promise me you'll come again?

.

.

.

For you, I will.

.

.

.

Genji Shimada, was now a man of twenty-five, he was a handsome male, who could obtain anything he wanted just by the looks of his own, his body was well developed and his face screamed playboy, however he was nothing one would think at first glance, he is one who works for his goals, accomplishing everything he set his mind too, his peers, and fellow classmates, some, with admiration, and others with Jealousy for his persistence to be the best made others detest him, but no one exactly knew who, or how Genji did his wonders, for Genji never spoke to one of his classmates.

Now on his last year in school, he set his mind, to finish his business career skills and accomplish what he always wanted to be, the best, the most, the one.

With such a mind set, you could say Genji had no heart, but with a brother who is at neck with you in excellence you can not lack a bit, for his surpass is a must not.

The school years, were always the same, preparations, decorations, reunions, same people, same faces, same teachers, same environment. They lacked precision, lacked seriousness, lacked punctuation, yet here he was at one of the top schools in Numbani the country, of advancement and freedom, a place where everyone got along well, and for the strong to get stronger, the smart, smarter, and the workers, to become something in life.

The way to Numbani U, is always simple, he gets up, eats breakfast, thanks the house maids, and bids farewell to the house hold, he gets into the black car, to be driven to his University.

He arrived at the class room, as always, sits down, and waits, the usual routine in the past three years had played before his eyes, calmly he waits for another day to be over.

"Today we have an unexpected student joining us, please treat her with upmost care and respect, like we do with everyone." The Instructor spoke as Genji ignored it, but he saw the woman to stepped in.

She was slender, voluptuous, her skin was creamy tan like a peach, rosy, and tanned. Her Face was emotionless as she with a unique accent spoke her name

"Amelie Lacroix, Pleaxure to beh here," she spoke with a rich french accent.

"Miss Lacroix, there is a spot next to the young men sitting next to window, Mr. Shimada Please raise your hand." The instructor, stated, as Genji did as instructed.

Without a second she moved, without paying anyone time, as she sat next to him, and let the class begin as normal.

The entire time, she did not move, her eyes were either glued the instructor, or the book, she held. As she was told to do was to only engaged in contact once out of class.

Genji did what he always did, finish the class, and walk back to the black car that would deliver him back to his home.

He began to walk towards the doors that lead out side the University, but bumped into someone.

"Bonjour, Mr. Shimada, it is a grreat pleaxure, to contact you in such dull place." She greeted with a small smile, an evil smile that allured, and destroyed anyone foolish enough to fall into it.

"My time, is short if you have something to say, say it faster, I am a busy man." He said as he looked after her narrow eyes.

"oui, oui, My Master suggested about hiring une person who es Magnifique in business, and from what moi meme come to learn is that you hold quite an honorh around here, Qu'est-ce que tu dis Mister Shimada?"she said.

Genji chuckles under his breath as he laughs in front of Amelie.

"Look, I don't know what type of crazy boss you hold at such high praise for, but I'm not here to play pretend, now, if you do not mind, I shall take my leave." Genji replied with an amusement in his self.

"ah, quelle tristesse, how sad indeed, I guessss, your Brother will gladly take an offer that will stomp you out, non?" she finished with a small mature giggled.

Genji stopped in his tracks to look back at the woman, who wore an cocky sly grin in her mouth, his old humor diminished by the mention of the same offer being taken by his brother.

"w-what did you say?" he spoke to her.

"hmm? Did moi strike an interest to you, Monsieur Shimada?" she responded.

"what do you mean, my brother will take it if not me?" Genji with narrow eyes, stares at the woman, anger slowly raising at the suggestion of his brothers success over him.

"Je te l'ai dit, Monsieur Shimada, my master Besoin une persone que es Magnifique en Business, he needs someone who can handle business and hand help his business grow more, but as you said you are not interested in it, so I must now offer it to your brother, it's a shame too, My Master had seen you in action, and wanted you, but it can not be helped." She said as she began to walk away.

"WAIT!" he voiced out to her, making her stop, and turn her emotionless face once again.

"ill do it.." he said.

"ah? Change of heart?" she stated.

"anything to get ahead, ill do it... in return, I want to beat him." Genji spoke as she listend.

" if you take this job, you can not go back on your words, you know that right? Failure in your name, will destroy, all your accomplishments " she insisted.

" I wont fail at something I'm good at." He insisted with determination.

"oh, Delicieux, now… do you promise on that?" she asked a final question before moving.

"I promise.." he sealed his fate with those last words.

"Good, now follow me we start today." She spoke as they walked out of the university and into a black with gold color rimmed lining.

"Hey love, I see the contract has been seal yes?" the new voice coming from the driver.

"ugh…yes, Lena, he agreed to the requirements with such sweet delights." She said a bit irritated.

"yay, I'm sure The Boss will be please with your success." Lena, said as she began to drive towards the address.

With a confused look on his face, Genji, witness the faint sincere smiled that graced Amelie's face.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone who enjoyed this first taste, i promise there is more to come, and there is plenty of more shipping pollusa for you to suggest, please follow, like it, and leave a review, everything helps to make this a better option. i do not own overwatch nor its characters if i did, half of the ships would be done.**


End file.
